


Theseus’s Diary

by Bao_yh305



Series: Theseus’s Diary [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Theseus Scamander is dead
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bao_yh305/pseuds/Bao_yh305
Summary: Theseus去世后，Newt找到了他的日记本。





	1. 1897.3.30

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me～  
> Personal Settings-Thesues is 18-year-old elder than Newt & Percival Graves is Theseus's roommate.  
> The series has two time line.  
> One starts from 1897 when Newt was not born. This one is like my personal record for my 18-year-old younger cousin’s growing up, so this one will be updated continuously but not frequently, and the updating time all depends on my real life.  
> The other one follows the movie’s time line.

1897.3.30

晴

刚刚听父亲说，下周五弟弟和母亲就将从圣芒戈回家，他替我和院长请了假，让我能回家一次，也就是说这将是我第一次见到我刚出生不到一个月的弟弟！！

 

梅林的袜子啊！我的弟弟！

 

我现在几乎无法克制自己的激动，我一定没有跳起来，虽然Graves说我真的这么做了。

 

从母亲的信和父亲的描述里，他不是一个安静的孩子，却总是在盯着窗外看的时候十分的安静。母亲说他是被病房窗外树上的小小的护树罗锅和仙子吸引了，我想他大概以后会是个热爱自然的人，神奇动物保护课一定会学的不错，应该还有草药学，这两门课总是相像的。

 

说到课程和学校，我一定会尽力保证不错过他每一次去学校和回家的接送机会，傲罗的工作却是繁忙，但我想我一定能又办法流出空闲的！

 

然而要得到傲罗的工作前提是N.E.W.Ts拿到5个E。

 

所以我到底为什么要选修12门！明明5个就够了！不说别的！就说魔药课！一大堆制作方法又臭又长！还有算数占卜！这真的是给人算的么？！

 

算了。冷静下来Theseus。

你要这样想，现在多学几门，未来弟弟需要的时候你就能帮他补习了，你总不想因为弟弟成绩不好而被曾经教过自己的教授叫回霍格沃茨吧？

 

啊！弟弟！

我现在真的好想见到弟弟！我还不知道他叫什么！不管他叫什么我都会喜欢他的！我现在真的好想抱抱他！！！

我的小弟弟！刚出生的！弟弟！

 


	2. 1897.4.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing belongs to me～  
> Personal Settings-Thesues is 18-year-old elder than Newt & Percival Graves is Theseus's roommate.  
> The series has two time line.  
> One starts from 1897 when Newt was not born. This one is like my personal record for my 18-year-old younger cousin’s growing up, so this one will be updated continuously but not frequently, and the updating time all depends on my real life.  
> The other one follows the movie’s time line.

1897.4.5

晴

我终于见到了弟弟！

父亲给他取名Newton Artemis Fido Scamander，我觉得这个名字真的太适合他了！我去看小Artemis的时候母亲告诉我他总是盯着窗外的鹰头马身有翼兽，这让她不得不花上更多的时间来哄他睡着。

我走进房间的时候Artemis躺在自己的摇篮里睡着，闭着眼那么小小的一团，白白嫩嫩，我觉得我完全无法克制当时的表情——母亲说我笑的像是喝了迷情剂，这一点上我无从否认，我确实被我的弟弟迷住了，他那么可爱！睡着的时候还瘪了瘪嘴，我想一定是我的脚步声太重，吵醒他了，（我下次一定给自己加上三重静音咒）我走近时他睁眼看了我一眼，梅林啊，那是多漂亮的一双蓝眼睛啊，简直就像是，简直就像是，梅林啊，我无法形容我看到的，反正就是，

我真的形容不出，总之就是，太美了，太可爱了！！！

走之前（我恨算数占卜！我恨N.E.W.Ts！）母亲说Artemis因为早产和其他问题，可能未来会免疫力不好，我觉得我有必要考虑一下是不是要去考治疗师了，专攻孩童免疫这方面！我得让我弟弟健康地长大！


End file.
